


Spooktober Day 20 - Trick or Treating - Makoto x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cuties, Gen, In Universe, Multi, Other, Tooth Rotting Fluff, college free, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: Makoto is my favorite Free! guy, isn't he too precious?
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 4





	Spooktober Day 20 - Trick or Treating - Makoto x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto is my favorite Free! guy, isn't he too precious?

You rang the bell to Makoto’s house a little nervously. You had never been at his place before, since you both studied at the same university, had been dating for only a little while, and had never visited each other’s hometowns. At least until now. Makoto had gone home for Halloween, and had invited you to come over, go trick or treating with his younger siblings, and then maybe end the day with a spooky movie marathon. You couldn’t refuse, but you were also super nervous: you hoped his family would approve of you. 

The door opened and before you stood your boyfriend, pink cat ears on a tiara placed on his head, a wide smile and two little heads poking out from behind each of his legs. You greeted him with a quick peck on the cheek before directing your attention to the kids behind him.  
 _“Hi! You must be Ren and Ran?_ ” you leaned down a little to be closer to their eye level and they nodded, coming from behind Makoto and tackling you in a hug.  
 _“Y/n!!! Big brother has told us all about you!”_

All their shyness ebbed away in an instant as you fell to the ground giggling, returning their hug. You felt more comfortable instantly. If anything, you had the approval of the hardest-to-convince family members already. You blushed at the thought of how nicely Makoro must speak about you for them to be so enthusiastic. 

_“Ren, Ran, make sure y/n can breathe!”_ Makoto scratched the back of his head as he apologized to you, the twins letting you go and helping you sit upright on the floor.  
  
 _“It’s okay”,_ you replied _, “nice to meet you two!”_  
 _  
“How about you go put on the rest of your costumes so y/n and I can take you guys outside for trick or treating?”_  
  
It was as if Makoto had spoken magic words, the twins ran upstairs as fast as they could and Makoto helped you up and led you to the living room, where you could properly introduce yourself to his parents. It was way less stressful as you had imagined, his parents being really nice people and the twins coming downstairs dressed as the two most cutest pandas you had ever seen. Makoto was still wearing the cat ears, and they had brought you a pair to match. You kneeled so they could put them on your head, and then you were all ready to go.

Makoto and you held hands as Ren and Ran walked up to houses, talking about your days, and admiring the little kid’s costumes. 

_“I already knew from your stories, but man, you really are amazing with little kids, you know?”_  
Makoto blushed and laughed.  
 _“Well I did train a little class and I have Ren and Ran to help me practise”_

You grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek. _“It’s endearing. Makes me love you even more and I didn’t even think that was possible”._ He laughed, pulling you closer and kissing your forehead. “ _I love you too”_ _  
_

 _“Ew, no smooching in public! Look what we got!”_ Your romantic moment was too soon interrupted by Ren and Ran proudly holding up their pumpkin-shaped baskets to show you their newest candies. Makoto and you laughed in unison and crouched down to check the candies the twins had gotten. 

Smooching would have to wait until the movie, after the trick or treating. 


End file.
